Ending Chaos
by Crimson Celestial
Summary: You're trapped in a deadly love triangle , you, your general, and your ally, and a mysterious being is the reason that there is betrayal is in the back of someone's mind. Chapter 4 Updated: Love, Hate, and Shadows
1. New Member

**Title:** Ending Chaos

**Author: **Crimson Celestial

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dynasty Warriors 5 or own history. If I did Shamoke wouldn't have killed Gan Ning.

**Summary:** Replaced from the story 'Change the World' with new characters. He's an ex pirate, who joined Wu to advance for his talents. Now a woman with constant problems is serving under him, guess he has to help her since they're friends now, but is this woman giving him more problems than he bargained for?

**Chapter 0: New Member**

Gan Ning came from Lin Jian and became a skilled fighter. He pillaged the coast of the Jiang Dong and caused fear in the people because he wore bells to signal his presence.

The chaos was the reason why he joined Huang Zu, but no matter what he did or how great his talents were Huang Zu never appreciated him. Even killing the Wu officer, Ling Cao, he still didn't get the approval of Huang Zu, thus making him want to join Wu.

In order to do that he needed permission to leave, but Huang Zu didn't allow him to. Gan Ning's friend, Sun Fei, helped him cross the border into Wu and join them.

Once he was under Sun Quan he went up the ranks by going through tough missions and saving the life of Sun Quan many times. Sun Quan caught and killed Huang Zu, but he ordered death to even Sun Fei. Gan Ning was able to spare the life of his friend Su Fei, by threatening his own life.

Now as a general, he had men serve under him, but the newest member of Wu was a woman named Genji Xiu.

"She better be a skilled warrior," Gan Ning said to himself as he walked towards his room.

On the way there he saw Sun Quan; he bowed and continued to walk by.

"Oh Gan Ning," Sun Quan called to him, "You have to meet Genji Xiu, and her brothers in the training grounds."

"Alright," Gan Ning said and once again bowed, then headed back towards the training grounds to meet the newest member of Wu.

**Some of the things that weren't in the game came from the history of Gan Ning (for realz), but Genji Xiu wasn't real though tear! There ya go please review and tell me what you think! I truly appreciate it! **

**Crimson Celestial**


	2. Genji Xiu

**Ti****tle:** Ending Chaos

**Author: **Crimson Celestial

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dynasty Warriors 5.

**Summary: **He's an ex pirate, who joined Wu to advance for his talents. Now a woman with constant problems is serving under him. But are her problems deciding the Fate of Wu? GNxooc

**Chapter 1: **Genji Xiu

Gan Ning walked into the training grounds and saw Sun Shang Xiang and the back of three people. They turned and greeted him and finished the conversation with Sun Shang Xiang.

The man on the left was tall and wore a Lt. General outfit without the amour. He had almond grey eyes, dark brown hair that was tied into a pony tail, and strands of hair hung from his forehead..

'I think his name is… Zhen or somethin',' Gan Ning thought.

The one in the middle was short with wavy black hair. Her eyes were blue-green and her skin was slightly sun-kissed and had crimson lips. She wore cheongsam with pants that came up to her ankles and had on slip on shoes. (A/N: I understand that cheongsam wasn't made until later. MUCH later, but hey let's pretend! )

'Uh, is she, Genji Xiu, yea I think it's her. Probably since she's the only girl here,' Gan Ning scratched his head.

The one on the right was shorter than the one on the left, but taller than the girl. He had grey eyes and very pale skin. He wore a Major's armor and had a blue strategist headband.

'Uh, he looks familiar, did I ever meet him?'

"Oh hey," Sun Shang Xiang said to Gan Ning and then turned to the three, "Well you guys can go with Xiu and Ning Xingba and tour. Show her, her room that she will stay and everything. I have to find Quan, so I will see you later!" She waved bye to Xiu and Xiu and the men waved and bowed.

"Uh… Yea, I am Gan Ning, so, let me show you around the area," Gan Ning stared at Xiu but forced his eyes to look at the trees.

"I am Genji Xiu," she said politely and bowed respectfully, "I am honored to be serving under you Lord Gan Ning."

He looked away scratching his head, "Yea, uh good to have you." He quickly looked at the men, she was really pretty.

And this politeness was odd for a guy who grew up around stealing and pillaging. Even though he gets it here in Wu it's still odd for the pirate.

Xiu quickly introduced them, "These are my brothers. This is the eldest, Genji Hoi." She pointed to the shorter of the two. Hoi gave him an emotionless look. Hoi quickly put on a smile, "Hey."

"This one is the second oldest, Xian." She pointed to the taller man. He smiled and shook Gan Ning's hand, "I have been in Wu for so long but this is the first time we met."

'Oh I guess I was wrong, his name isn't Zhen, or something.' Ning thought and started to walk off, touring the area.

**AfTeRwArD**

"So that's the area," Gan Ning said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"The kingdom is very beautiful," Xiu said quietly to her brothers.

"I know, I told you that," Xian smiled, "but you said "Nothing is prettier than mama's peach garden"."

Xiu gave Xian a glare. Gan Ning thought it was funny how siblings acted; he watched them look at each other.

Hoi gave Gan Ning a hard look, "When does her training start?"

"Oh, um…. Next week," he looked at Hoi.

Hoi smiled and his smile looked….fake, "Good. I will look forward to my sister being a great strategist." Xian glared at him, "You mean great warrior."

"No, I meant what I said," Hoi said giving Xian a look.

"Don't look at me like that!" Xian yelled and got into Hoi's face.

Gan Ning noticed that Xiu had moved next to him. She looked at her brothers and let out a sigh.

"They do this all of the time?" he asked her.

"Yes, Xian and Hoi say that they want me to follow their path. Hoi is a stagiest and helps Zhou Yu with his strategies, or makes his own plans to help out in battle. Xian is just a fighter, he likes to get better and teach fighting." She stared at him then looked back at the two brothers yelling.

"You want to fight?!" Xian yelled, "I'll get my sword!"

"All you think about is fighting. Do something less forceful." Hoi said and turned his back to him, only to anger Xian more.

Xiu sighed once more and shook her head. Gan Ning looked at her reaction, "I guess their fighting doesn't bother you."

"W-Why would you said that," she looked surprised.

"You aren't stopping them," he looked at her, but quickly turned to the men yelling.

"I can never get through to them. So I let them be, until they calm down." Xiu laughed.

"You know WHAT?!" Xian yelled.

"No I don't know WHAT." Hoi stared crossing his arms.

"Since you want to talk about this and do things peacefully and not fight like a real man I am leaving. Going where real men go to, the training grounds."

Xian stormed off as Hoi watched him leave. Xiu walked next to Hoi, he was in a daze. His eyes had something… different in them.

"Uh, since you are going to start training and serve under Wu, we will give you a room. Also… um… training is in 2 days so get to know the area and people and be ready!" Ning said.

After that Xiu went to her room which was close to her brothers and put away what she had.

**TrAinInG DaY**

Xiu was partnered up with some guy named Man Cho. He was really annoying and hit on her constantly. She grabbed her spear and gave him his. Since he met her and learned that she wanted to be a warrior, he told her that he'd be her hero. She was too nice to say to him or anyone that he was a jerk and an annoyance. To her he also had too much pride, he did anything to win. She was too nice to say that unless it was to her friends back at home.

They trained, and Cho knocked her spear out of her hands. Xiu gritted her teeth and back flipped and kicked his jaw and landed on her feet in front of her spear and pulled it out in her stance. Cho whipped his mouth and called, "Lucky," and attacked her head on.

Xiu blocked him, but she was too weak, but she did put up a fight. She let him fall onto her and she slid out of the way and he fell to the ground, but caught himself. Cho, on the ground, swung his sword at Xiu, but she blocked it again. This time he kicked her on her side. She fell to the ground and he went to attack her, but a sword stopped his attack.

Cho's eyes widened when he heard the chime of a bell, and a grunt. He looked up and saw Gan Ning. He looked pissed, "What kind of fighter kills when their opponent is down?! What challenge is that?! Distract them and then take the final blow. Go to the waters."

Cho's eyes got bigger, "Huh, the w-waters?!" The waters was were people grabbed water from the lake and put it on two buckets and carried both of them back to the area and cleaned the weapons. Cho mumbled something about Gan Ning and had a sword put at his throat, "I have little patience with you."

Cho ran out to grab the buckets and hurried to the river. Gan Ning put his sword in his sheath and gave Xiu a grin, "Nice, job defending yourself," he held out his hand and helped her up. Everyone 'oo-ed' and 'ah-ed' to themselves, but left when it was time to go, it was almost night.

When everyone was gone Cho had to clean the weapons and Gan Ning left him there until he cleaned all of them. He walked Xiu to her room, "Oh, I remember. I wanted to give you this for being an excellent fighter on your first day." Gan Ning gave her a pirate sword.

"I'm not a pirate," Xiu said giving him a weird look. "I KNOW! I wanted you to try this. You can give it back!!" Xiu gave him her spear and gave a small smile, "I didn't like it anyway."

"Well, good night Genji Xiu." He waved and walked away.

"Lord Gan Ning," Xiu called and Ning turned to her, "Thank you, I will not dishonor this sword of you!" She bowed and ran into her room.

She jumped into bed and stared at her sword from the moon light. She drifted to sleep looking at the sword.'

**There ya go! Please be nice on the review!!!! CrimsonCelestial!!!**


	3. First Battles

**Title:** Ending Chaos

**Author: **Crimson Celestial

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dynasty Warriors.

**Summary: **He's an ex pirate, who joined Wu to advance for his talents. Now a woman with constant problems is serving under him. But are her problems deciding the Fate of Wu? GNxooc

**Author's Note: **Oh I was looking up Chinese names for future characters and I learned Genji meant gold and Xiu was snow. I got Genji from the game and Xiu I changed from Xio to Xiu.

**Chapter 2 **First Battle

Genji Xiu had excelled with the pirate sword in a matter of months. She and Gan Ning became very good friends. He taught her how to use the sword and in the process of her learning how to fight she learned about Gan Ning and he learned about her. She learned that it was very hard for him to join Wu because of Huang Zu, but his friend Su Fei helped him join Wu. She told him about how she thanks that goddess Kwan Yin for making her mother happy after her father's death. From that point on they were friends...

She, Cho, and many others were put on higher levels. Now they were soon-to-be foot soldiers, since their skills were highest out the group. Their training was continued passed by the months and the battle of Chi Bi passed, but the Escape has just begun. Now was their chance to get CaoCao and prove themselves. Everyone got their weapons and were ready, Gan Ning as Xiu's group's leader they had to follow and protect him.

Genji Xiu and Man Cho had started over as friends and allies on the battlefields, but sometimes Cho would go over board and tell Xiu that he'd protect his damsel in distress meaning her. Man Cho though told her that he had no hard feelings against her and they both shook on starting over. Cho loved Xiu and wanted her, but he didn't want to go to the waters again for hitting on her or hitting her in general (in training). Cho also wanted her bad, so he didn't want to ruin any chances he had getting Xiu. Xiu thought that maybe Cho just gave her the wrong first impression so she gave him another chance.

Now was the time for battle everyone got their swords, knives, spears, chakras, nun chucks, ect, and ran into position! Now was the time to chase down CaoCao!

**Escape from Chi Bi **

"Let's get 'im" Gan Ning yelled as he sped off everyone following behind. Some generals appeared in front of them and caught Gan Ning off guard. Xiu and Cho appeared and knocked off some soldiers. A general appeared with his spear ready to kill Xiu from behind, bringing it down, but only to be blocked. Cho blocked the general and said, "Can't touch that," and cut his arm off. Xiu turned around and out of instinct cut the general in the chest and he fell. Cho and Xiu together killed a general!

"D-Did I?!" Xiu gasped and paled a little. Cho grabbed onto her shoulders, "Kill someone? Yeah, feels weird, but this is a battlefield, so deal. If you can't, then I will protect and kill for you." Cho winked at her.

"Let's GO Xiu, Cho!" A solider yelled as Gan Ning ran off towards CaoCao.

Cho patted Xiu's shoulder and grabbed her hand, "Be strong let's go!" he ran off. At that moment Xiu's fright of just killing a man faded. Cho just made her feel better, but she couldn't help but look back at the dead body of the general she and Cho had just killed. 'I wish Hoi and Xian were here. They could make me feel better. But, Cho helped.' Xiu thought with a small smiled and ran faster passing Cho pulling him. "Faster we need to catch up!" Xiu yelled at Cho. Pirate sword in her left hand and pulling Cho with her right hand Xiu was catching up to Gan Ning. Not seeing the gentle smile and blush on Cho's face as he tightened the grip on Xiu's hand.

In the end CaoCao escaped, but not without injury. Xian cut CaoCao's arm, but was blocked off by Cao Ren and he and Hoi had started to fight Cao Ren, but after CaoCao escaped Cao Ren retreated. Gan Ning and his group got as far as to block his escape routes and fight him, but he slithered out of their grasp as help appeared for him.

**Later…**

Later on that day Cho and Xiu both went up to Sergeant because of killing a general and great help. Gan Ning gave them both weapons. Xiu got a River Sword in replacement of her pirate sword and Cho got a broadsword made of pure iron. Also a few of Xiu's friends like

**Later…**

In Xiu's room Xian and Hoi helped their little sister from the killing. 'Xiu got a taste of the battlefield. She didn't cope with it all too well. How will she cope with what is going to eventually happen,' Hoi thought as he leaned next to Xiu's window as Xian held onto her and made her laugh.

"I told you I am fine Xian!" Xiu giggled.

"No your not! You needed the help of some pretty boy to comfort you!" Xian poked Xiu's nose.

"I TOLD YOU I am fine! Plus Cho isn't a pretty boy!" She backed away from Xian's finger, not wanting him to poke her again.

"Your right he isn't pretty at all!" Xian had big smirk on his face," He just wants the attention of my little sister!"

"Are you tired" Hoi asked out of the blue.

The two looked at Hoi with a confused look. "What," They said in unison.

"Well, Xian just keeps on talking. Aren't you tired of hearing his constant bickering?"

"WHAT?!" Xian stood up glaring at Hoi.

Hoi was looking out at the sun. The sun was setting… it was getting dark…

"Well it's getting late and you guys should go to sleep," Hoi stated ignoring Xian, "Will you be alright?"

"Yes, good night Hoi," Xiu said smiling.

"Don't you DARE ignore me HOI!" Xian interrupted.

Hoi walked out the door giving Xiu a pat on the head, Xian following behind calling Hoi's name. Xiu heard in the halls Xian and Hoi getting in another one of their fights.

"HOI!"

"Don't you know it's impolite to awake everyone in Wu?"

"Grr…. We'll talk about this later" Xian growled and probably left to his room because Xiu heard foot steps and a door close.

Xiu laid on her bed staring out at the moon. "Hmm… I can't sleep! Xian got me all fired up. Let me take a walk."

**OUtSiDe**

Xiu rubbed her hands staring at the sky. She looked around and saw small lake and it had water lilies in it. The lilies and the water shinned as the moon's light reflected on it. Xiu sat on the grass staring at it.

'Hey, what's up?" a voice said.

Xiu turned and saw that it was Sun Shang Xiang. "Oh! Lady Sun Shang Xiang!" Xiu stood up and bowed, but heard her laugh and looked up.

"Don't be so polite!" SSX laughed and sat down and told her to sit next to her. "I heard from Xian that you felt sick after you killed those people."

"Yes. I am fine now about that! I just can't sleep!" Xiu laughed.

"Why?"

"Xian and Hoi made me laugh and Xian got me all fired up so I can't sleep! Plus they were fighting."

"Well I can't sleep either!" Shang Xiang said, "Wanna spar?"

"Alright! I just hope no one wakes up!"

Shang Xian laughed, "You're so polite, and I wouldn't worry all that much about that! I will get me chakras and you get your sword." They both nodded and ran off to get their weapons.

When they returned they bowed and got into their stances. Xiu was the first to attack; she attacked head on towards Shang Xiang. Her blade pointed towards Sun Shang Xiang. She let the blade go through the ring and she flipped the blade so Xiu would fall. Instead Xiu lifted her blade with such force that Shang Xiang's chakra flew into the air and landed else where along with Xiu's River Sword.

Gan Ning was walking towards the sound of blades hitting each other. He saw that Xiu and Shang Xiang were fighting. He went to stop them until he saw the smile on Shang Xiang's face.

They looked at their weapons then back at each other, Shang Xiang attacked Xiu with her one chakra. Xiu had done a few back flip to avoid being hit. The next thing she did was roll to the left and she looked behind Shang Xiang and saw her sword. Thus giving Shang Xiang time to attack, Xiu got cut on her knee backing up. Shang Xiang's charka got stuck in the ground giving Xiu the time to flee. She stepped on the chakra to make it go on the ground deeper and she stepped and jumped off of Shang Xiang's shoulder and ran to her sword.

Xiu grabbed her sword and turned around. She realized Shang Xiang already was next to her with both of her chakras and she had on pointed at Xiu's neck.

"Defeated, want to go again." Shang Xiang said with a smirk, breathing heavy.

"Yes," Xiu said with breathing hard.

Gan Ning looked from afar with a small smile on his face and arms crossed. 'This is a very special warrior we have here in Wu.' Gan Ning smirked feeling something warm inside.

They bowed once again and Xiu and Shang Xiang both got into their stances again. Xiu stayed still. 'I am going to try that attack that I saw General Gan Ning use.' Xiu thought. She pictured in the battle that Gan Ning used his musou attack and injured many people, so she thought that she should try it as well. Shang Xiang attacked Xiu this time head on, but stopped when Xiu sprinted at her with her blade held out wards.

Shang Xiang was running back and her chakras up to guard her as Xiu came running her way.

'That's Xingba's most powerful attack! When I see him attack his enemies they fall like flies. So I better prepare of this.' Shang Xiang though as she felt a bead of sweat roll down her cheek.

Xiu's attack was strong, but Shang Xiang did block it. She side stepped and Xiu fell to the ground.

"Oh geez, you cracked my chakras," Shang Xiang said as she sat on the ground and looked at them. Both her chakras had cracks that started from the middle of the blade and came outwards.

"I- I'm sorry! If I can I'll try to pay-"Xiu started but was but was cut off by Shang Xiang with a big smile on her face.

"Are you kidding?! That was the best fight ever and no, you don't have to pay!" Shang Xiang laughed and then stood and stretched out. "Well, that made me tired. I am going to go. Are you going to stay here?"

Xiu smiled, "Yeah, night."

Xiu stared at the sky only to see Gan Ning and they talked. Not knowing how strong their relationship was getting.

**So there ya go! Long yes! Okay…I have to sleep! **


	4. Love, Hatred, and Shadows

**Title:** Ending Chaos

**Author: **Crimson Celestial

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dynasty Warriors.

**Summary: **He's an ex pirate, who joined Wu to advance for his talents. Now a woman with constant problems is serving under him. But are her problems deciding the Fate of Wu? GNxGX

Xiu ran to her bed and jumped in, wrapping the covers around her.

"What just happened?" Xiu's face shinned a hot shade of red. Xiu closed her eyes and thought about what just happened to her.

'First, I was talking to Hoi and Xian. Then I went outside and sparred with Lady-er- Sun Shang Xiang. Then, General Gan Ning came and talked to me and – and,' Xiu blushed and thought about what happened.

Af_ter Shang Xiang left, Gan Ning sat next to her. They were quiet for a while, staring at the lake and the moon light. Gan Ning was the first to break the silence._

"_You fought well, very well. I'm proud of you," Gan Ning smiled brightly and __put his hand on her head and rubbed it, "Even though it was a spar."_

"_Thank you, General Gan Ning," Xiu laughed, "I didn't know you were proud of me. You are usually yelling, even when we talk to each other."_

"_Ha, I guess I do yell a lot. But you make me real proud," Gan Ning scratched his head, "Just don't tell anyone, or they'll think I've gone soft." _

_Xiu let out another laugh. She smiled and raised an eye brow__, "Since when do you care about what people think?"_

_Gan Ning snorted, "NEVER!! I am the Great Pirate Gan Ning!!! I don't care." Gan Ning started, but stopped when he saw Xiu staring at him with a BIG smile spread across her face._

"_You are an ex-pirate, and you obviously DO care! It's alright, you can care just don't let them get to you,__" Xiu grinned and turned her head away from him to stare at the sky._

_Gan Ning turned away, his cheeks were flushed. "I don't flee from anything! I am the great Gan Ning! Yeah,y__ou have courage and you ain't no coward!!" Gan Ning nodded._

_"Are you sure? You may have to prove it, General Gan Ning," Xiu teased him, not thinking he may take what she said to heart._

_Gan Ning suddenly __turned to Xiu ,grabbed her shoulders and covered her lips with his own._

_Xiu's eyes widened and she froze in place, unsure what to do. When he finally released her, he stood up and turned away from her._

_Xiu backed up and ran. When Gan Ning turned around she was gone, "Well, that is to be expected… right?"_

_Xiu, blushing furiously, ran to her room, but tried not to make any noise…_

"Xiu it didn't happen. **NOTHING **happened," Xiu squeezed her eyes shut. But she opened them again with a sad look and her cheeks pink, "It did happen."

Xiu closed her eyes and "tried" to go to sleep. "I should apologize for running away like that. It was rude, and then I can pretend nothing happened. Yes, I will do that."

With that last thought, Xiu fell asleep.

Man Cho, he saw it all. His love, Genji Xiu, was just kissed by his general.

Cho clenched his jaw. He was ready to swallow his pride and give her to Gan Ning, until a hand rested on his shoulder.

A shadow,with grey eyes and it was shorter than him, cocked it's head staring at Cho.

"Man Cho, will you allow your woman to just be taken from you like that? Won't you fight for her," the male voice whispered in his ear. Cho could hear the determination in his voice.

"Yes, I will. He is my general and I am a measly foot-solider," Cho said sadly, "He could easily kill me."

"Unless you join me, there is no true warrior without a strategy behind him. And I am that strategy and **you** will be that true warrior," the shadow raised a hand to Cho. "Join me and I promise you will be able to get your woman."

"Promise?"

"Promise," the shadow smiled.

"Then I shall join you, but what shall I call you," Cho asked, grabbing the shadow's hands, shaking it.

"Call me…"

**A week later…**

After the escape of CaoCao, everyone had a week off. Unless, you were injured, then you had as long as you needed until you were healed.

The relationship between Xiu and Gan Ning became worse, and everyone could feel it. Everyone knew that Xiu and Gan Ning were friends and were always talking (unless Gan Ning was teaching), and now they only saw them avoiding each other.

Xiu apologized like she told herself she would, and "pretended" it never happened afterwards. Gan Ning apologized, but couldn't get past the fact that it DID happen, and that he did it and now their friendship was suffering.

Gan Ning paced back and forth, "Ok everyone, you all did well on the battlefield, but there are many errors you need to make yup. 1- You need to run **faster**. 2- **NEVER** let your guard down. 3 - **Defend each other!** You cannot win a battle by yourself; you need to defend and be defended by others to get the job done! Not being defended was the reason so many of us go injured!"

A female solider named Ziang Yu Zu, raised her hand, "Man Cho, guarded Genji a lot throughout the battle."

Everyone clapped and cheered for Man Cho, who smiled and bowed. He gave Xiu a wink and a smile when no one was looking, making Xiu turn her head blushing.

"Ok, ok enough, now let's all spar. I understand that there is an uneven number. Who ever is left will partner up with me."

Everyone separated and got a partner. Ziang Yu Zu asked Xiu if she wanted to be her partner and Xiu didn't refuse. That left Cho to partner up with Gan Ning.

In reality Man Cho was seething with anger, he wanted to kill Gan Ning, so now would be his chance to let this "spar" turn real. He smiled and got into position, holding out his spear, spreading his legs, "Well let's go."

* * *

** Sorry I couldn't put the spar between the two. It's getting late and mi mama is yelling. "GET OFF BEFORE YOU CANNOT GO ON THE COMPUTER THIS WHOLE WEEK" –or something like that. But… next chapter is the big fight scene. AND WHO IS THIS SHADOW MAN? WHOOO… REVIEW... CC**


End file.
